Glimmer's Johto Journey
by Tailzy
Summary: The simple story of a new trainer and his Eevee, Glimmer


**Disclaimer: Do not Own Pokemon!**

**The story is from Glimmers point of view**

_**Italics **_**mean Glimmer is speaking**

_Ok, I was lazy little Eevee, but I would never expect the say he started off on his journey_

"Come on, Glimmer, let's go see the professor to get your new friend!" The boy said

_Friends? Ive lived here all my life, and I don't plan to leave soon. I don't need friends, I have Aaron and Grey, that's all I need._

"Come on! Lets go Glimmer! Do I need to put you in your poke ball?" Aaron said

_I don't want to go for two main reasons, One, I like living on the Seafoam islands, always hot, and two, I don't want to walk, but I hate my poke ball, so I'd better go_

"Bye! Good luck Aaron" Said Aaron's dad and current Johto champion, Eli.

"Be good! Listen to the kid!" Said my dad, Grey the Glaceon.

Me and Aaron left the center and walked out to this big building where Prof. Elf is supposed to be

"Hello, is this your first time getting a pokemon?" Asked who I thought to be Elm

"Well, kind of, Ive had Glimmer for a few years though" Aaron said, pointing at me

"So…which one do you want?" Elm asked

I softly nudged Aaron. _Pick a good one._

"May I see them?" Aaron asked the Prof.

"Ok, but be quick!" Elm said

Prof. Elm let the pokemon out of their pokeballs as the three, a grass pokemon, a water pokemon, and a fire pokemon, ran out into New Bark town.

"Shoot!" Elm and Aaron said simultaneously

I looked at the Professor ._Silly._

_Please don't go get…._

But before Glimmer could finish speaking her special poke-language, Aaron spoke "Ill go get them!"

_Grrr!!!!!_

Aaron ran outside, using hand signals to get Glimmer to follow

Aaron slowly walked and told Glimmer "Hey, can you sniff them out?"

_Ill try, I guess! _Glimmer said, sticking her nose into the air.

Immediately a smell hit Glimmer take a gunshot. _Leaves?? There aren't any trees around here, wait, wasn't one of the pokemon with a leaf on their head?_

Glimmer ran into the tall grass, following the scent.

Then, there was a green pokemon, and as Glimmer thought, with a leaf upon its head.

"Glimmer, tackle it!" Said Aaron

_He is going to make me battle it? Whatever, Grey told me to listen to him._

Glimmer tackled the leaved pokemon, sending it flying

"Chicorita, return!" Aaron yelled, throwing the poke ball the professor gave him.

A long, lightning bolt like, red beam flew from the opening ball, absorbing the Chicorita and pulling it into the ball.

_Wow, that was really fun! Lets do it again!_

"Ok, Totodyle is next!" Aaron yelled to Glimmer

_Totodyle, doesn't it have a blue body with red spikes and sharp teeth?_

Glimmer stuck her nose into the air, feeling a clean sent of water.

_Isn't there a river near here?_

Glimmer ran towards the river full speed

"Dyle! Dyle!" a unknown Pokemon's voice came from a cliff leading into the river

_What is that? The Totodyle maybe?_

Just over the cliff was the blue pokemon, hiding atop a sharp, jagged rock from the raging waters

"Whoa!" Aaron said "How are we going to save him?"

_Um…Mister pokemon trainer?? Have any bright ideas?_

Just then, Glimmer had a smart idea, so she instantly started interpretating Chickorita's long vines

"Great idea! Chickorita! Go and use your vines to save Totodyle! ok? " Aaron yelled

Chickorita popped out in the same red beam, and using its lanky vines, she grabbed the water pokemon and brought it up to safety

"yeah! Great job guys! Totodyle, return!" Aaron said, happily

_Lastly was the fire pokemon, it was blue-ish and had a big flame coming out of his butt. If I were a fire type, where would I go? A volcano maybe? There is a big Volcano near home, but not here, so I would be, on top of the mountain maybe? No, it is way to high up for most little pokemon to climb in the short time since it left, so…The mines near here are hotter than the air! Yes the mines!_

Glimmer ran out, motioning Aaron to the mines outside of town

"Ok, good idea, Glimmer" Aaron said to his loyal pokemon

A few minutes later, Aaron and Glimmer made it to the mines

"Be careful, these mines could collapse easily, ok Glimmer"

_Ok, I will!_

Glimmer and Aaron ran into the mines until it was pitch black

"Shoot, watch where you are goin…" But at a corner there was an illuminating light took over the darkness

"Cyndiquail!" Aaron yelled, looking at the fire pokemon

Glimmer calmly pranced up to the pokemon. _Hey, lets go back to the lab!_

The pokemon shyly lashed out with flames

_Whoa! Buddy!! No need to do that!!_

"Glimmer! Tackle it!" Aaron yelled

The tackle hit Cyndaquail hard, but it recovered and went to tackle Glimmer

"Glimmer, dodge it, quick!" Aaron said

Glimmer leaped over the fire pokemon as it his the wooden beam in the mine

_Ha ha… oh shoot!!! _Glimmer said as the whole mine started rumbling

"Aah!' Aaron yelled, "Lets get the heck put of here!"

Aaron, Glimmer, and the Cyndaquail quickly ran to the entrance of the rumbling mine

The three got to the mine entrance "Quick, up here" Aaron yelled, motioning towards the top of the near hill

Now they were atop the hill, and looked as the big hole in the opposite mountain collapsed

Aaron got over the moment, qickly remembering the Cyndaquail "Return!"

_Glad that's over with_

* * *

Later that evening, Aaron, Glimmer, and the three pokeballs returned to the pokemon labrotory

"Hey! Professor! We got your pokemon back!" Aaron said

"Oh, good" He said, relieved "I was so worried"

There was a slightly awkward pause for a moment

"Well, okay! Which one are you to choose!" Elm said

"Umm… Glimmer! Which one do _you_ want?" Aaron asked

Glimmer thought carefully. _The Chicorita is the only girl…No…Think which is best for Aaron…Totodyle looks like a hassle. Chicorita saved Totodyle, and Cyndaquail put up a great fight!_

Aaron looked at her anxiously

Glimmer leaped up, softly grabbing a poke ball with her mouth

The professor looked puzzled "Um. Which one was in that poke ball?" He scratched his head

"Not…So….Sure…"Aaron trailed off

"Well, no better way than letting whatever it is out of its pokeball!" Elm said

"Ok," Aaron said

Aaron softly flicked the pokeball with his wrist, allowing the red beam to illuminate the room

A figure came out of the beam and said……….. "Cynda!!"

"Cyndaquail!" Aaron and Elm said with unison

Glimmer leaped up atop Aarons hat. _Yep!._

Aaron giggled "Ok, Glimmer chose, Cyndaquail it is!"

"Sounds good!" The professor said, handing him an empty poke ball "Any nicknames?"

"Um…How ho you like Blaze, Glimmer?" Aaron asked

Aaron leaped in agreement

"Ok, here is five poke balls, a pokedex, and a expensive map I bought myself, I owed you for saving these little guys"

"Cool!" Aaron said "First is Cherrygrove city, then the first gym is in Violet city's Falkner!"

The three padded out, waving at Professor Elm, who was waving back


End file.
